Un cri court dans la nuit
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Pour pouvoir vivre, Duo mène une double vie. Cependant, un incident le forcera à avouer cela à celui qui occupe son coeur...


Titre : Un cri court dans la nuit.

Auteur : Natsu

Genre : prostitution…, OOC, lemon, sérieux.

Base : Gundam Wing

Chapitre : one shot

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com ou natsukosama@voilà.fr 

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, mais ils habitent chez moi pour une durée illimitée. ^^ 

Note de l'auteur : Ca faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fic avec la chanson de Iam "Un cri court dans la nuit", et vu mon état d'esprit en ce moment, je pense que je peux me jeter à l'eau sans crainte de me ramasser violemment.

Un cri court dans la nuit…

Il est rentré dans la maison ou le jour baisse

Il est assis au fond du métro ou personne ne regarde

Un silence pesant 

Toi mec montre visage menaçant

Allez pompe la veste

on est à kaudel

Mais lui supplique commence à pleurer

Son père lui a offert à Noël

Un échange de main

Il a beau dire que ses parents n'ont pas un sou

Au fond tout le monde s'en fou

Les 3 types, les gens autour gratuitement la lame 

Et soudaine,

L'opinel pénètre, 10cm dans l'abdomen

Ca fait déjà un an

Il aurait 16ans

Son père ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis

Lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre rien n'a changé

Les jouets, les livres cependant

Les murs sont tristes

Pourquoi vivre si tuer c'est facile ?

On veut tourner le couteau

Quand tout s'écroule d'un coup au fond de métro

Il gît là

Le fric en quête de bouffe et des sandwichs

Même sourire raconte leur vie

Il parle même pas de lui

Il a du mal a s'imaginer

Jadis son enfant innocent

En 1s pour 400 FR mourrant dans une flaque de sang

Une flaque de pleur une vague de peur

La bague du bonheur trouille de l'amour

Fauché par le tranchant d'une dague de malheur

S'étais pas l'heure 

de partir, 

il ne lui avait pas tout dit

Tant pis ce sera au Paradis

Et des remords la racine s'élève un arbre

Et de l'arbre pousse des fleurs délicates qui viennent caresser le marbre

La nuit on assassine

Et chacun crie à l'aide (x2)

**Encore une tombe à fleurir**

**Un ange part dans un dernier soupir**

Un fait divers dans une ruelle Un cri court, personne n'entends l'appel__ **X2**

Rue sombre 

éclairée au néon

2h déjà qu'elle fait les 100 pas

et dans le sac toujours pas un rond

trottoir glauque bar salle

bagarre d'ivrogne

les talons frappent le goudron

Au feu rouge un mec klaxonne

Elle en a marre de cet air qui passe repasse

La condamne, blesse son âme

Et 10mecs plus loin se marrent

Ca marche pas bien aujourd'hui

Les mecs n'ont pas envie 

A cause de la pluie 

Ou la vie, le sexe perd face au souci

Un manteau, un parapluie l'enfer en costume gris se rapproche

Son regard fuit elle dit son prix

C'est parti

S'ouvre la porte couloir vers le  purgatoire

Pour elle l'histoire tourne tel un train fantôme le soir

Des bas rue aux glisses des bas noir

Miroir, dit lui qui est la plus belle

Ne là laisse pas croire seul le soir

Que les fées se foutent d'elle !

Belle au bois dormant

Pourrait mater la cendre sans rentrer

Elle s'en sort comme un bateau usé jamais ne sort du port

Blanche neige à croqué le fruit amer

Sans amertume pour eux elle n'est qu'une pute

Pour son fils elle reste une mère

Une peau d'âne princesse le jour, esclave la nuit

Mais les escarpins sont maudits

Ils ramènent Cendrillon vers son taudis

Les murs témoin de l'étreinte

Plus bref que tendre perdure

Son regard rêveur seul remède contre la clémence

Sortis par la fenêtre

Un cri sans bruit hante les rues sans vies

Sortie par la fenêtre un cris court dans la nuit

La nuit on assassine

Et chacun crie à l'aide (x2)

**Encore une tombe à fleurir**

**Un ange part dans un dernier soupir**

Un fait divers dans une ruelle Un cri court, personne n'entends l'appel__ **X2** **Encore une tombe à fleurir…** X3 

**Uraknow** (bis)

La nuit était tombée depuis, maintenant, un bon moment. C'étais le début du printemps, et les journées n'avaient pas encore retrouvée la contenance qu'elles pouvaient atteindrent en été.

Cependant, les magasins étaient encore ouverts, et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle la ville était aussi remplie.

A la porte d'un cinéma, la foule sortait. Le film venait de se finir…

Quand la foule fut complètement partie, un groupe de 5 jeunes garçon et une jeune fille, sortie à son tour. Ils semblaient avoir tous entre 17 et 18ans. L'un était brun foncé, les cheveux en bataille, visiblement d'origine asiatique, mais avec de magnifiques yeux cobalt. Des yeux froids, mais qui, en cet instant, semblait presque aussi rieur que ceux du jeune garçon aux yeux améthyste qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Oui, des yeux améthystes, comme personne n'en avais encore jamais vu. Leur possesseur était garçon brun avec de longs cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et ses traits laissaient à croire qu'il était américain. Le plus étonnant chez lui, et c'est ce qui se remarquait aussi le plus en dehors de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, s'était son sourire. Un sourire magnifique, presque semblable à un ange… et c'est d'ailleurs ce sourire qui semblait déteindre sur le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalts… 

A leur côté, un couple semble-t-il. Un jeune homme aux yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes étincelants de milles feux, brun, une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage, et aux traits différents de ses amis… Peut-être est-il français ? Oui… sûrement. Il dépasse le jeune garçon au yeux cobalt de quelques centimètres, le garçon à la natte est légèrement plus petit, mais de même taille que les deux autres jeune garçons. Celui qui se trouve aux côté du jeune homme à la mèche, et qui lui tient la main à les cheveux d'un blond pur, des yeux aussi bleu que les eaux turquoises d'un lagon, et son sourire, comme celui du jeune natté, est semblable à celui d'un ange. Sa peau pâle ne nous laisse pas supposer qu'il est arabe. C'est seulement quand il parle à son compagnon dans sa langue natale avant de l'embrasser, que l'on peut le deviner. Tout comme le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt, les lèvres du jeune homme à la mèche se lèvent légèrement sur les côtés en laissant apercevoir un sourire. Un magnifique sourire.

Encore à côté d'eux, un second couple… un jeune garçon, non, un jeune homme et une jeune femme se tiennent eux aussi la main. Le jeune homme à les yeux et les cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval lâche qui laisse tomber quelques mèches devant son visage. La jeune femme à ses côtés à les cheveux bruns attachés en couette basse et lâches, elles aussi. Ses yeux clairs faisait le contraste avec ceux du jeune garçon en face d'elle, et le traits, bien que légèrement différents, laissait imaginer qu'ils étaient tous deux d'origine chinoise.

Le film venait de se terminer, et tous mourraient de faim. 

« Il y a une petite crêperie pas loin d'ici. On pourrait y aller pour caler le petit creux de chacun! » Sally avais bien vu la tête de Duo. ET celui-ci n'attendais que l'instant magique ou quelqu'un proposerai d'aller manger un petit quelque chose. Sally lui fit un clin d'œil discret, et il là remercia silencieusement, mais avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le petit groupe se retrouva rapidement à une table à l'intérieur de la salle, avec chacun une assiette remplie.

Cela faisait maintenant 2ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous. Quatre et WuFeï se connaissaient déjà puisqu'ils habitaient la capitale depuis leur enfance. Trowa, Heero et Duo étaient arrivés en début d'année il y a 2ans, et ils étaient tous tombés dans la même classe.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenu inséparables ! Et Sally, la fille du docteur du lycée était devenue amie avec eux dès le moment ou il l'avait rencontré. Comme sa mère, elle adorait aider les gens, les soigner… autant physiquement que mentalement d'ailleurs.

Quatre et Trowa s'étaient déclarés au bout d'un 1an et demi. WuFeï et Sally depuis un an, et Heero et Duo n'étaient qu'amis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils laissaient supposer… Mais vu le changement d'attitude de leur amis, tous avaient deviné que, derrière cette amitié, se cachait quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus fort, et aussi, de bien plus fragile… C'était surement pour ça qu'ils attendaient. Être sur et certain de leur sentiments…

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Duo, Quatre et Sally discutant de leur côté, Heero, Trowa et WuFeï du leur.

Ils ne s'aperçurent de l'heure qu'il était que quand ils sortirent du petit restaurant.

« 11h35 ?! Et bien ! Comme quoi, quand on s'amuse bien, le temps passe vite ! » dit Duo en mettant sa veste correctement sur ses épaules.

« C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusé ! J'espère que l'on fera d'autres soirées comme celle-ci ! » répondit Heero en souriant.

Quatre et les autres lui répondirent en chœur « C'est vrai ! Il faudra remettre ça ! » et sur cette réplique, ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Je m'en vais là bas, pas pur dérision…, pour servir les jeux, de la déraison… » Duo chantais sur le chemin. Ou plutôt, il chuchotait ces mots. Ils s'étaient séparés quelques minutes plus tôt pour rentrer chacun chez sois… mais Duo n'aimait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la routine habituelle ! Il ne voulait pas repenser à sa vie ! Et pourtant, quand il était seul, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Ca va être l'heure… Il va falloir que j'y retourne… Mais je ne veux pas faire ça !!! Pourtant… si je veux continuer à vivre sous un toit, je n'ai pas le choix… Et puis, si je ne le fais pas, Je devrai dormir dehors. Et ça je ne veux plus ! Sinon les autres risques de s'en apercevoir… Et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas. Duo cessa de penser et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il ne voulait plus les ouvrir. Mais si il voulait continuer à vivre, vivre pour voir ses amis, vivre pour voir Heero et son sourire, il était obligé de le faire.

Le cauchemar avait commencé quand il était petit…

Sa mère, Hélèn Maxwell était décédée, à la suite d'un accident de voiture… et Duo s'était retrouvé seul au milieu d'une ville qui lui était hostile. Une jeune femme l'avais trouvé et s'était occupée de lui… mais son mari ne semblait pas de cet avis, et avais décidé que le jeune garçon pourrait se rendre plus utile et ramener de l'argent… en vendant son corps par exemple. 

La femme avait refusée cette idée et s'était enfuie aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Mais le destin semblait avoir choisi une autre vie que celle emplie de liberté qui s'offrait au jeune Maxwell… une vie emplie de douleur, de tristesse… et de solitude.

Pendant longtemps, des années, il avait été obligé de se prostitué pour avoir de quoi payer l'homme qui l'avais pris à sa charge, mais aussi, pour pouvoir s'acheter de quoi manger et de quoi se payer ses études.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. J'en ai assez de cette vie. Je te rend ta liberté, tu n'est plus obligé de te vendre. Part ou tu veux, je te paierai tes études pour me faire pardonner de ce que je t'ai fait subir, mais si c'est un peu tard pour demander pardon… » lui avait alors dit, 2 ans auparavant, le gros bonhomme qui s'occupait de lui.

Mais Duo ne savait pas comment il allait faire si il arrêtait de *travailler*…

Finalement, il se décida à partir en France, à Dijon, et avec l'argent qu'il avait pu mettre de côté, il avait eu assez pour se payer le billet d'avion, se trouver un studio, et se payer à manger pendant 3mois. Il s'était aussi occupé lui même de son inscription, et le gros bonhomme lui envoyait tout les mois un chèque pour l'école. Duo lui en était reconnaissant, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après tout, nous sommes tous des hommes. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour survivre ! Mais le problème, c'est que l'argent du chèque n'était pas suffisant pour payer le loyer et se payer à manger… Aussi, Duo avait presque contraint de reprendre ses activité nocturnes, étant sonné qu'il ne trouvait pas de travail à côté.

Ce soir, il devait rejoindre un client dans une rue du quartier d'à côté. Il n'aimait pas aller là bas, mais le besoin d'argent était une bonne motivation, aussi, il se leva, se changea, et sorti finalement de chez lui pour se rendre au rendez-vous.

Le client était grand, les cheveux longs attaché en queue de cheval lui arrivait à la moitié du dos, et ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé presque noir…

Duo s'approcha de lui et lui fit part de son prix. D'après ce que l'homme voulait, ça lui en venait à 6000Fr. Une bonne paie qu'il réclama de suite. L'homme lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna la somme.

Duo commença à avancer pour aller vers l'hôtel qui se trouvait a quelques mètres, mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans la ruelle qui se trouvait parallèle à la route principal, abritée du regard des gens…

L'homme l'embrassa férocement en le serrant contre lui et en passant ses mains sous le débardeur noir. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il le fit tomber par terre et lui arracha son pantalon avant de prendre son sexe dans la bouche et de faire des mouvements de va et vient. Duo se tortillait, et après un moment, sa respiration devint plus rapide, et l'homme lâcha son membre douloureux pour lui écarter les jambes et l'empaler sauvagement. Duo eu si mal qu'il ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing. 

L'homme continua de donner des coups de boutoir sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du jeune garçon natté, ni du sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre ouvert, ainsi que des cris étouffés qui venaient du fond de sa gorge…

Duo souffrait atrocement mais essayait de ne pas hurler sa douleur…

Quand l'homme se libéra en lui, il crût sa délivrance arrivée, mais ce n'est pas ce que l'homme avait prévu…

Il attrapa une fois de plus le membre de Duo et recommença ses vas et viens, irréguliers cette fois-ci, arrachant des cris de douleur au jeune natté qui se tordait par terre. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme repris le sexe de Duo dans sa bouche tout en continuant ses mouvements, et réussi à faire éjaculer Duo.

Content de lui, l'homme se releva et commença à se rhabiller, pendant que Duo en faisait de même. Mais avant que le jeune natté est remis son débardeur, l'homme lui attrapa les poignets et les lui attacha dans le dos. Duo poussa un crie de terreur en se doutant de ce que l'homme comptait faire, mais il ne réussi qu'à s'attirer un autre coup de poing sur la tempe.

L'homme se pencha sur Duo et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui mettre son débardeur autour de la bouche en bâillon. Duo le regarda avec un regard suppliant, mais l'homme lui mis un coup de genoux dans le ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber Duo à genoux.

L'homme lui assena alors une rafale de coup qui eut rapidement raison de Duo… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de lui donner des coups de pieds, c'était pour s'apercevoir qu'il était inconscient.

Ramassant rapidement le reste de ses affaires, ils se pencha de nouveau sur Duo et serra les liens des poignets un peu plus fort, avant de prendre un couteau dans sa poche et de laisser une grande marque sur le cou du jeune garçon, puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière…

*******

A quelques maisons de là, un garçon aux yeux cobalt sursaute dans son lit.

Il a entendu un cri. Dans ses rêves, ou peut-être ailleurs, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Il se leva et enfila rapidement un pull et un pantalon de survêtement avant de se précipiter dehors et de courir les rues à la recherche de ce crie… Ce crie qui courait dans la nuit…

*******

Duo était inconscient, couvert de sang, à moitié vêtu, et sa peau devait bleu au même rythme que sa respiration se ralentissait…

Un bruit lui fit reprendre conscience quelques secondes… Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux bleu cobalt…

« Heero… » puis il retomba dans le noir, ne sentant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elles n'étaient pas siennes. Ni ce corps qui se serrait contre lui, tendrement, craintif, possessif, empli de peur… Ni cette voix pleine de larmes, de tendresse, de crainte, de désespoir, qui lui disait « Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Tu vas voir, ça va aller ! Je t'aime…» en une boucle entrecoupée de sanglots.

**************************************

1semaine plus tard…

Des voix s'élevaient autour de lui… Rien de compréhensible…

Des choses le gênaient sur l'ensemble de son corps… Comme cette chose dur qui entourait ses côtes… ce truc dans le bras, et la jambe qu'il ne sentait plus du tout… Sans oublier ce truc qui le gênait quand il avalait sa salive… et encore cette chose qui lui enserrait le cou…

Duo bougea légèrement la main et essaya d'enlever cette chose qui lui donnait envie de tousser, mais une main ferme, douce et tendre lui emprisonna la sienne et l'écarta de son objectif. Il ne se sentait pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux, mais un mot voulait absolument passer ses lèvres. Un prénom. Un seul… « Heero… », puis ce fut le retour dans le noir total.

Le temps passa…

Duo réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Un plafond blanc se dévoila à ses yeux le blanc. je n'aime pas ça… 

Une main passa doucement sur sa joue. Il détourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus. Sont visage exprimait un profond soulagement « Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin… grand frère. » Lâcha-t-elle en faisant un petit sourire.

Le jeune natté ne put empêcher son visage de parler à sa place, et la jeune femme compris rapidement qu'il était rempli d'interrogation.

« Duo, je suis ta sœur, Hilde. Jusqu'à, il y a 2semaines, je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère… C'est papa qui t'a reconnu. » lui avoua-t-elle.

Cependant, Duo ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était… « Pa…pa ? »

Hilde inclina la tête « Oui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait perdu ta trace il y a 6ans, mais il savait que tu habitais en France. Par contre, il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de te chercher sur les ordinateurs de l'hôpital, alors il essayait de te retrouver autrement… » expliqua t-elle.

Duo secoua la tête « Vous n'avez aucun preuve que je fasse parti de votre famille… » réussi –t-il a dire, mais Hilde lui répondit aussitôt « Quand papa t'as vu, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu le pressentiment que c'était toi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait une prise de sang et à aussi regardé tes empruntes digitales. Et tout correspond parfaitement Duo… » lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais loin de là croire, Duo lui répondit « Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Vous ne savez même pas si ma mère est la même que la votre ! » Lui dit-il en s'énervant.

Mais Hilde se contenta de sortir une photo de sa poche et de lui mettre dans les mains « Ma mère est morte il y aura bientôt 6ans et demi, c'est la seule photo que j'ai pu garder d'elle… Mais c'est aussi sans le savoir, la seule photo que j'ai jamais eu de toi.

Duo là fixa et soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Hilde se leva et passa ses mains sur ses joues « Duo… ? », mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et lui montra sa veste qui était accrochée au mur. Elle se leva donc et lui apporta. Duo passa sa main dans une des poches et lui tendit un morceau de papier. La jeune fille se mit elle aussi à pleurer quand elle s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de la même photo, et elle pris Duo dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle, en se mettant à son tour à pleurer.

Merci mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas croire, je n'y arrivais pas… Papa m'a donné toutes les preuves imaginables… Mais la meilleures est celle qui se trouve en ce moment dans mes bras. Thank you my God. se dit elle en resserrant sa prise sur le corps encore faible de ce frère qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver.

Au bout d'une heure, Hilde laissa Duo se reposer.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'endormis peu après.

**************************************__

_Encore un client…_

_Un homme jeune cette fois._

_Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux plus !_

_Pourtant, c'est presque mécanique… Je ne contrôle même plus mon propre corps, en cet instant…_

_Tout sera bientôt fini._

_Ce n'est jamais bien long._

_Je me dirige vers lui, et après nous êtres mis d'accord, je commence à me diriger vers l'hôtel qui se trouve au bout de la rue…_

_Mais il semble que mon client n'en ai pas décidé ainsi, et il me retiens par le poignet avant de m'écraser contre le mur et de m'embrasser sauvagement._

_Il me fait mal, et me dégoûte… mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. Je dois gagner de l'argent pour vivre… et continuer à voir Heero…_

_Sa main est gelée quand je là sens passer sous mon manteau et mon débardeur, mais je ne dois pas la repousser._

_Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve à terre, mon sexe dans sa bouche…_

_Je ne veux pas me répandre. Je vais le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, et ensuite il partira._

_Je me tortille sous le coup d'un plaisir imaginaire, lui laissant croire que je me rapproche de l'orgasme… et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour me posséder._

_Il s'enfonce comme une bête et donne des coups de reins, sans se soucier de mes larmes. Larmes que je ne peux retenir tellement la douleur est forte._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire… Je veux mourir._

_Sans réussir à l'en empêcher, un cri passe mes lèvres, et l'homme me frappe pour me faire taire…_

_Ses vas et viens s'accélèrent, et bientôt, il se libère en moi._

_Ca y est. Il va partir et je serai tranquille._

_Sans prévenir, il attrape mon sexe et recommence ses mouvements de poignets. Mais cette fois, de façon irrégulière et très douloureuse._

_J'ai mal…  
Je fini par éjaculer dans sa bouche…_

_L'homme se relève, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et commence à se rhabiller._

_J'en fait de même lorsque j'ai repris ma respiration… mais à peine ais-je remis mon pantalon qu'il m'attrape de nouveau les poignets, mais pour me les attacher dans le dos._

_Dans un mouvement de sa part, sa veste se soulève, dévoilant une lame de couteau…_

_Devinant ce qu'il va faire, je me mets à hurler tout en me débattant, espérant que quelqu'un m'entendra… ce qui m'attire un coup dans la tempe._

_Sûrement pour m'éviter de crier d'avantage, il s'empare de mes lèvres qu'il mord comme un animal, avant de me regarder de nouveau et de me bâillonner avec mon propre débardeur._

_Avec les yeux, je le supplie de me laisser, mais sa réponse n'est rien d'autre que des coups… Un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et une pluie d'autre quand je me retrouve à terre…_

_… _

**************************************

AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!

Heero qui se trouvait dans le couloir sursauta quand il entendit le cri, mais le reconnaissant, il se précipita vers la chambre de Duo.

Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, les pupilles complètements dilatées, avec un regard remplis de terreur, tandis qu'il se débattait contre un ennemi invisible.

Heero s'approcha de lui presque en courant et le pris dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, essayant de calmer le jeune natté qui continuait de se battre.

Quelques secondes après lui, arrivèrent le médecin, un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, et une infirmière ainsi qu'une jeune fille d'environ 15ans.

Le médecin commença à avancer mais la jeune fille le retint « Laisse-le faire… Ils se connaissent bien tous les deux, il n'y a que lui qui peut le calmer… » ajouta t-elle en regardant Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo commença à cessez de se débattre, et agrippa le pull de Heero comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Heero passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le serra un peu plus contre lui « Chut… Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es en sécurité ici. » Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux en direction du docteur.

Duo se rendormis rapidement, épuisé psychologiquement, tout en restant accroché à Heero.

Le médecin s'approcha d'eux et, tandis que Heero s'occupait de rallonger son ami, il sortit ses instruments et l'examina.

******************************

Heero et le médecin sortirent de la chambre de Duo et Heero ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bientôt être remis sur pied physiquement. Par contre, pour son mental, je ne saurais pas le dire… » avait dit le médecin en regardant en Heero.

« Je sais… Je vais tout faire pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vécu. » Répondit Heero.

Le docteur mit ses mains dans ses poches « J'aimerai vous parler à propos de Duo… Pourriez vous venir avec moi dans un endroit plus tranquille ? »

Heero resta interdit devant cette question, mais il se reprit rapidement « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Duo ? » demanda-t-il avec de la crainte dans la voix.

« Oui, ça le concerne, mais ce n'est pas sur son état, rassurez-vous ! » Lui répondit le médecin avec un petit sourire.

Heero se sentit tout de suite soulagé et acquiesça de la tête avant de le suivre.

*****************************

Une fois dans son bureau, le médecin offrit à boire à son jeune interlocuteur  « Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que j'ai perdu mon fils et ma femme pendant la guerre… Ma femme s'est tuée il y a 6ans et demi, et mon fils à été porté disparu.

De tous temps, je l'ai cherché aussi bien que je le pouvais, mais sans grand résultat. Ma seule certitude étant qu'il habitait en France.

Il y a une semaine, un jeune garçon est entré aux urgences. Il était blessé gravement, et sa température était anormalement basse.

Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite eu un doute, alors je lui ai fait un prélèvement de sang et j'ai aussi regardé ses empruntes digitales…

Et mes doutes furent confirmés.

Il est ce fils que j'avais perdu.

Ma fille ne voulait pas me croire, aussi, elle a décidé d'aller vérifier d'elle-même. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle a été frappé par la ressemblance. Le jeune garçon s'est réveillé à ce moment là… Après avoir parlé un moment avec lui, elle lui a montré la photo de sa mère, et de son grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu… et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est aperçue que le jeune garçon possédait la même photo qu'elle.

Elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient mis à pleurer comme des madeleines tous les deux. » Le médecin fit un petit sourire à Heero qui écoutait avec attention « C'est Duo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin acquiesça de la tête « Oui. D'ailleurs, vu l'état dans lequel il est, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul, alors ce que je propose, c'est que vous vous occupiez de lui, ou sinon ma fille le fera pendant que je travaillerai… »

Heero ouvrit la bouche, un peu surpris « Mais pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? »

Le médecin montra avec la tête, la fille qui était assise dans le couloir « Hilde m'a dit que vous étiez très proches… Et que Duo tenait beaucoup à vous. C'est d'ailleurs une des seules choses dont ils ont parlé tout à l'heure… »

« Je vois. Je serai heureux de m'occuper de lui. » Répondit le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt.

« Merci. J'espère avoir le droit de venir le voir de temps en temps ?! » Demanda le médecin en souriant.

Heero lui rendit son sourire « Bien sûr ! »

 **************************************

Un hurlement retentit dans l'appartement. Heero sauta de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Duo était assis, essayant de se protéger d'un nouvel ennemi invisible.

Heero fut assis à côté de lui en un éclair, et comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis une semaine, il pris Duo dans ses bras et le serra contre lui tout en prononçant des paroles apaisantes.

Cette technique se révélait de plus en plus efficace, et Duo se calmait maintenant, beaucoup plus rapidement que les premières fois.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt continua un certain temps à bercer Duo. Et sans s'en rendre compte, les bras de Morphée s'emparèrent de lui pour le conduire au royaume des songes, toujours attaché au jeune natté, qui, lui aussi, s'était rendormis.

Le lendemain, lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux paupières closes. Il bougea légèrement la tête, et ce fut pour s'apercevoir que, dans son sommeil, son visage avait glissé vers celui de son ami, et ses lèvres étaient désormais posées sur les siennes. Il se recula légèrement, et baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui montait à ses joues…

Discrètement, il enleva ses bras de la taille de Duo et se releva pour descendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

********************************

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que ses parents étaient partis en voyage. Ils ne tarderaient probablement pas à revenir…

L'accident de Duo avait eux lieux le jour même ou Heero devait partir en vacances, et il avait décidé de rester avec son ami pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin.

Ses parents avaient approuvé sa décision, et lorsque leur fils leur avait demandé pour que Duo vienne chez eux quelques temps, ils avaient acceptés en faisant promettre à Heero de bien s'occuper de lui, ce dont bien sûr, il n'eut aucune difficulté…

En fait, il avait beaucoup de chance… Ses parents appréciaient ses amis, le laissait sortir, faire ce qu'il voulait, et l'aidait à se faire de l'argent de poche. Des parents super d'après lui. [1]

**************************************

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et Heero ajouta un couvert de plus à la table.

La tête de Duo passa par la porte et Heero se retourna pour le regarder « Salut ! Tu as réussi à te lever ? Viens t'asseoir pour manger un peu. » lui dit-il en éteignant le feu sous la casserole.

« Salut… ! Merci Hee-chan. » Répondit Duo en s'asseyant lentement.

Tranquillement, ils mangèrent tous les deux, et l'après-midi, Heero loua un film pour Duo.

Celui-ci restait calme, et pourtant, il continuait à sourire…

La marque sur son cou était encore bien visible, et il était probable qu'il garderait cette cicatrice très longtemps. Son poignet et sa jambe n'étaient pas encore remis, mais il pouvait quand même marcher. Quant à ses côtes, elles se ressoudaient lentement mais sûrement.

Par contre, depuis que Heero l'avait retrouvé, il ne semblait plus lui même, même si il gardait son éternel sourire.

Heero l'avait bien remarqué, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments il y a une semaine…

**************************************

Duo s'était endormis, la tête appuyée sur les cuisses de Heero, et celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Quand le film s'arrêta, Heero prit le natté dans ses bras et le monta à sa chambre pour l'allonger. Duo en profita pour se réveiller, et Heero prit place à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Duo souriait, mais le cœur ni était pas, et ça se sentais… [2] Le japonais, se pencha doucement vers lui et passa sa main sur la joue rose de Duo. Celui-ci leva les yeux avec une pointe de surprise, et fixa les deux yeux cobalt qui se trouvait face à lui.

Heero cessa alors de réfléchir « Duo je… Je… Je t'aime Duo » lâcha-t-il doucement. Ses yeux fixèrent quelques secondes un point invisible sur son pied, et finalement, son regard décida de remonter pour regarder Duo.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas… Il avait la tête baissé et ses cheveux cachaient son visage…

« Duo ? » tenta Heero, peut rassuré par la réaction ''expressive'' de son compagnon.

Le jeune natté ne répondit pas, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre non plus. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, Heero vît une goutte s'écraser contre la main de l'américain. Il passa alors ses mains sur les joues de Duo et lui firent remonter le visage pour qu'il soit face à lui…

Duo avait le visage en larmes…

« Duo… mais pourquoi… ? » il ne put terminer sa phrase que l'américain avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille et se serrait contre lui possessive-ment, la tête dans le cou, se mettant à pleurer de plus belle.

Heero resta quelques secondes immobile, et fini par passer ses mains autour des épaules de Duo. Epaules, qui étaient secouées par les sanglots du natté.

Ils restèrent un long moment, accrochés l'un à l'autre, et, sans s'en rendre compte, Heero s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer… Par peur que ce soit sa déclaration qui ait mis Duo dans cet état…

Duo cessa enfin de pleurer, mais resta dans la position ou il était.

Heero s'essuya les yeux… Ses larmes s'étaient elles aussi taries…

« Heero ? » lui demanda la voix hésitante de celui qu'il serrait contre lui.

« Mmm ? »

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?

« Baka… Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! »

Duo se leva et regarda les yeux cobalt comme s'il essayait de voir derrière. Finalement, il s'appuya, dos contre le mur, et pris le bout de sa tresse, qu'il commença à triturer dans tous les sens. « Je ne te mérite pas tu sais… » commença-t-il.

Heero le regarda avec surprise et ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. « Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

Duo ferma les yeux « Parce que c'est la vérité. » Souffla-t-il avec tristesse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Explique moi ! »

Les paupières se rouvrir pour laisser apparaître deux améthystes aussi belles qu'un coucher de soleil, mais à nouveau remplis de larmes. « Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois Heero… Je ne suis pas un étudiant qui se contente d'aller à l'école la journée et s'amuser le soir avec ses copains… » continua-t-il, plus doucement.

« … » Heero le regardait sans rien dire. « Crois tu vraiment que je te jugerai si tu m'avouais ce que tu as sur le cœur ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton presque neutre.

Duo leva la tête « Quiconque le saurait… »

« Je ne suis pas quiconque Duo. » Le coupa le japonais.

Duo baissa la tête « Mmm… »

Heero l'interrogea du regard

« Je possède une double vie. Comme tu le sais, jusqu'à il y a 1semaine, je n'avais ni père, ni mère, ni sœur. J'ai retrouvé un père que j'avais peu connu, et une sœur que je n'avais vu qu'une fois. D'après toi, comment faisait-je pour payer le loyer de mon appartement, mes études, mes besoins, et autres chose… ? »

Heero continuait de le regarder sans rien dire. Le silence et le vide l'avait envahi, et seul les paroles de Duo résonnaient en lui à présent…

« Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai été recueilli par une femme. Son mari voulait me prostituer… aussi, elle s'est enfui avec moi et nous avons voyagés du Japon à l'Asie. Là, le destin à encore voulu que je perde cette seconde mère, et c'est un gros bonhomme qui m'a recueilli.

Rapidement, je me suis aperçu que c'était exactement pour les mêmes raisons que le mari de celle qui m'avait sauvée. Apparemment, j'étais destiné à ça…

Dès ce moment là, j'ai vendu mon corps pour pouvoir gagner de quoi vivre, de quoi avoir un toit, et de quoi payer mes études… Il y a 2ans, le gros bonhomme s'est excusé et m'a rendu ma liberté. Il essaie de se faire pardonner en me payant mes études, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour vivre, aussi, même libre, je suis obligé de continuer à me prostituer pour gagner de l'argent. Je n'ai rien d'autre qui peut me permettre de gagner ma vie… tous les boulots m'ont refusés… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, que ce fut Heero qui le prit dans ses bras cette fois. « Tais toi ! Oublie ! Oublie tout ça ! N'y pense plus. Plus jamais ! » cria-t-il en affirmant sa prise sur Duo.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et les larmes se remirent à couler d'elles même« Le soir ou tu m'as trouvé, je venais de finir de « travailler ». Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que j'allais presque mourir… »

« …tais toi… » répéta le japonais, avec une voix tremblante.

Duo leva la tête et dégagea les mèches qui étaient devant les yeux de Heero «…mais tu sais, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ! » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Heero le fixa, complètement étonné.

« Oui. A chaque instant j'avais mal, j'étais déchiré de l'intérieur… mais je voyait ton image dansant devant mes yeux, et durant ce moment là, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi. Je n'avais plus mal. Et puis, tu es venu me sauver quand il m'a attaché et blessé. » continua-t-il en rebaissant la tête.

Pour seule réponse, Heero le serra plus fort contre lui et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

« C'est pour ça que je ne te mérite pas. Je suis prostitué Heero. » lâcha Duo d'une petite voix.

Heero releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les deux améthystes en face de lui « Tu n'est qu'un baka ! Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose tout ça ? Tu as agis pour réussir à survivre, pour vivre comme toutes les personnes de ton âge ! » répondit Heero en le regardant. Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Le natté resta surpris quelques secondes, et quand il sentit la langue de Heero sur ses lèvres, il se crispa légèrement. Heero le sentis et se redressa « Excuse-moi… » bredouilla-t-il en commençant à se relever du lit, mais il retomba assis presque aussitôt quand deux bras lui emprisonnèrent la taille.

« S'il te plaît, fait là partir… » demanda Duo d'une voix suppliante.

Heero se retourna un peu et releva le visage de Duo « Qui ça ? »

« La peur. » Répondit Duo en se resserrant contre lui.

Il avait compris. La peur… C'était ce qui bloquait Duo… C'est ce qu'il avait ressentis à chaque fois…

Heero, cette fois, approcha lentement son visage de celui de Duo, afin qu'il puisse réagir s'il n'en avait pas envie, mais celui-ci se laissa faire, et ouvrit la bouche quand Heero passa sa langue sur ses lèvres…

Lentement, elles entamèrent une danse lente et langoureuse… Une dans vieille de milliers d'années… tandis que leur mains se cherchaient mutuellement…

Heero passa doucement ses mains sous le pull de Duo, s'attendant un peu à ce qu'il le repousse, mais non. Duo ne faisait rien. Au contraire, il lui rendait ses caresses.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, et la bouche de Heero commença à descendre sur la gorge de Duo, lui arrachant de petits cris… C'étais la première fois que Duo ressentais quelque chose de bon dans cet acte… C'étais magique. Et la peur s'en allait petit à petit…

Heero plaça deux doigts dans la bouche de Duo, et celui-ci les humecta avant que Heero ne les enlèves pour les diriger vers son intimité. Doucement, il enfonça un doigt, puis le deuxième, et enfin un troisième. Duo commençais à bouger le bassin pour accentuer les sensations qui le parcouraient, et c'est ce moment là que choisis Heero ses doigts, et les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant… Avec douceur, il entra donc en Duo, et attendit un moment pour ne pas trop le faire souffrir.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Duo qui commença à bouger sous lui. Il commença donc des vas et viens lents au début, puis de plus en plus rapide, avant de prendre en main le membre douloureux de Duo. Il ne fallu pas longtemps de ce traitement au garçon natté avant qu'il n'atteigne l'extase, et Heero, le voyant ainsi, se libéra à son tour.

Ils restèrent un longs moment sans bouger, et Heero fini par se retirer de son amant avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de le serrer posséssivement.

Duo reprennait une respiration normale, « Heero… ? »

« Mmm ? »

« I think… I love you » répondit-il.

Heero le serra d'avantage dans ses bras « Je ne te laisserai plus Duo. Ai Shiteru Duo. Maintenant et pour toujours. Tu ne sera plus jamais seul désormais. »

Et sur ce, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant bercer par la respiration de l'autre.

The End

Natsu.

[1] J'veux bien des parents comme ça moi !

[2] Marre d'écouter Eminem, je vais changer de CD tiens. (je sais, je sais, cette tite note n'a rien à faire là. Gomen)

Ho j'y crois pas !

J'ai écrie cette fic en 3 fois ! J'suis dèg… -_-

En fait, samedi (25 août), j'étais en train d'écouter le Cd de Iam (l'école du micro d'argent), et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic sur la chanson « Un crie dans la nuit »…

En fait, ce que j'ai écrit ne correspond pas du tout au scripte de départ. En fait, je pensais plutôt faire souffrir Quatre, mais étant une éternelle fan de 1x2, et bien j'ai tout changé au moment d'écrire.

Bon, cette fic est ma 3°, est c'est la seule que j'ai fini. J'espère que le style n'est pas trop mauvais, et que personne n'est trop perdu. De plus, c'est la première fois que j'écrie un lemon, alors bon, sans commentaires… En plus, il a fallut que je m'interdise de copier sur les autres pour le faire, donc bon. 

Maintenant, si c'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerai bien quelques petits reviews please. ^-^

Histoire que je sois motivée pour  écrire encore d'autres fics. ^^

Natsu : *se cachant derrière le lit*

Quatre : *hurlant* Nat-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsu :***s**e faufilant sous le lit*

Quatre : tiens ! me demande à qui ça appartient cette queue qui traîne… *sourire sadique, apercevant la queue du condamné et tirant dessus d'un coup sec* *

Natsu : Haieuuuuuuuu…. !!!!!! *hurlant sa douleur et sortant du lit comme une flèche*

Quatre : J't'ai trouvé !

Natsu : _ *essayant d'ouvrir la porte à ses côté mais restant désespérément fermée* J'y crois pas… T'as fermé la porte à clef ?!!!!!!

Quatre : Hunhun ! ^^

Natsu : *grosse sueur froide* J'suis morte et enterrée… Y-Y

Quatre : *choppant les oreilles noirs et forçant leur propriétaire à s'asseoir sur le lit* je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me faire souffrir ?!!!!

Natsu : *se frottant les oreilles* C'est pas ma faute… C'est les paroles de la chanson qui m'ont fait penser à toi…

Quatre : *se calmant un peu* Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ta chanson ?

Natsu : Bin…_ Encore une tombe à fleurir… Un ange part dans un dernier soupire… Un fait divers dans une ruelle… Un cri court personne n'entend l'appel…_

Quatre : Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à moi là dedans ?

Natsu : Un ange part dans un dernier soupire.

Quatre : Un ange ?

Natsu : Bin ouais !

Quatre : *lui sautant au cou* Oh ! Mais c'est gentil ça !

Natsu : Tu voulais pas me tuer y'a quelques secondes ?

Quatre : Viiii ! Mais pu maintenant !^^

Natsu : Ouf ! J'suis rassurée !

Duo : Nat-Chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : l'a pas l'air content !

Natsu : Cette fois j'y passe… C'est sur. Y-Y


End file.
